


Go with the flow

by Timm_Thaler



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timm_Thaler/pseuds/Timm_Thaler
Summary: Хёнджин - рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, влюблённый в принцессу. Минхо - дракон в принцессьей шкуре. А Джисон - наивный маленький принц, который не замечает ни того, ни другого
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Go with the flow

Хёнджин даже не с первого взгляда, а с первого вздоха, заполняя свои лёгкие ароматом   
чужого одеколона, смешанного с сигаретным дымом, понимает, что это - оно. В каждом   
зрачке Минхо - бесконечность, накрывающая с головой и выбивающая почву из-под ног.   
А после насмешливого "гляделки от усердия не выпадут?" - всё. Узкие губы складываются   
в очаровательную ядовитую усмешку, и Хёнджин чувствует себя как кролик перед   
удавом.   
\- Что за милый ребёнок?   
Хёнджину хочется возмутиться, ему уже двадцать пять, и пускай вся жизнь ещё впереди,   
но он уже взрослая сформировавшаяся личность. И то, что он сейчас лежит на   
чанбиновых худых и костлявых, но таких удобных коленках, ничего не значит.   
\- Это Хёнджинни.   
Банчан окончательно добивает его этим своим ласковым Хёнджинни, и пытаться   
возразить смысла уже нет. Поэтому Хёнджин встаёт, хотя ноги подкашиваются от чужого   
внимательного взгляда, и, подавляя своим ростом и телосложением, как он это умеет,   
протягивает руку с максимально возможно спокойным:   
\- Хёнджин, приятно познакомиться.   
В ответ ему протягивают крохотную изящную лапку, которая с неожиданной силой   
сжимает его ладонь:   
\- Минхо.   
"Приятно познакомиться" намеренно язвительно опущено, а тёмные, как и его душа, глаза   
Минхо уже впиявились в Хёнджина, ожидая реакции.   
Хёнджин улыбается. Он изо всех сил старается, чтобы это не было похоже на улыбку   
отсталого влюблённого идиота, хотя Минхо, кажется, видит в самую его глубь аки   
языческий бог, и прятаться уже бесполезно.   
Про своего нового бога Хёнджин может сказать – острый. Острый пронзающий самую   
суть взгляд. Острая линия челюсти, которую проследить пальцем хочется так сильно, что   
приходится сунуть палец в рот и прикусить, а то не дай бог что. Острый язык,   
проходящийся по всем, кто под руку попадётся. Острый ум, позволяющий влезать в   
любой разговор, в какую сторону он бы ни повернул. Всё это стрелами вонзается в нутро   
Хёнджина и выворачивает наизнанку, прямо чувствами наружу, чтобы всем было видно.   
Наконечники остаются внутри и насовсем, потому что следующие две недели Хёнджин   
ощущает их в себе, пока снова не встречается со своим богом и заботливо не сажает в себя   
новые. За эти две недели Хёнджину удаётся узнать, что Минхо двадцать восемь, он   
знаком с Банчаном уже лет сто и что у Минхо есть крошка Джисон, которого он знает ещё   
дольше.   
Неизвестный Джисон проходится по хёнджиновым рёбрам, давя их в пыль. Но Хёнджин   
только отряхивается и живёт мыслями о Минхо дальше. Разве рёбра имеют какое-то   
значение, если сердце работает? А сердце работает исправно, стучит в экстазе так, что все   
остальные внутренности Хёнджина уже давно всмятку.  
Каждый раз Минхо при виде Хёнджина – статуя. Совершенная, ведь такой идеальной   
красотой люди не обладают. И холодная, бесчувственная. Он никогда Хёнджину не   
улыбается, не касается, даже не смотрит почти, только когда пытается уколоть.   
От Хёнджина насмешки Минхо как горох отскакивают, он как будто дзен какой словил,   
настолько преисполнился чувством своей неподъёмной любви, что она его как сияющий   
щит с девизом а-ля «Только во славу Минхо» закрывает и дарует силу, которой он видит   
сквозь это всё и понимает, что кролик теперь вовсе не он.   
А Минхо наконец осознаёт, что ему не нужны больше насмешки, чтобы его заметили, что   
любят его не из-за или вопреки, а впервые просто так, и это осознание пугает. Пугает,   
накрывает волной чего-то, от чего пальцы на ногах сладко поджимаются, а сердечко   
делает доки-доки. Минхо атакует подколками в два раза активнее, просто чтобы   
убедиться, но Хёнджин по-прежнему под своей сияющей бронёй только тихо улыбается   
губами, созданными для любви, и гипнотизирует созданными для любви глазами.   
Минхо как кошка запустил коготки в самую мякотку, вцепился, прилип, сделал больно,   
но и сам увяз по самое не могу, запутался так, что не оторваться.   
А Хёнджин всё смотрит, смотрит, смотрит и ничего не делает, но Минхо всё равно   
кажется, что он уже протер в нём дырку, огромную такую, в груди, засасывающую всё   
сущее. И смотрит, падлюка, так, будто всё знает. "Да что ты знаешь?" хочется иногда   
крикнуть Минхо, но страшно, потому что чувствует, что далее последует настолько   
многозначительное молчание, что впору отправляться на луну и там сидеть до скончания   
веков.   
Спасал вроде бы только Джисон, он давал ощущение твёрдой почвы под ногами, хотя   
Минхо всё равно был настороже и ждал, когда она обратится в зыбучие пески. А   
Хёнджин, сволочь такая, ни одной тусовки у Банчана или Чанбина не пропускает,   
приползёт, развалится на диване и ждёт, когда глупая кошка в него вляпается.   
Вот и теперь. Минхо вошёл в комнату под руку с Джисоном и, увидев Хёнджина, по   
обыкновению превратился в статую. Всё в нём обратилось в камень. Кроме маленького   
трепыхающегося сердечка, которое делало доки-доки и прыгало по клетке как маленькая   
птичка. Хёнджин пронзающим взором сразу заметил мяконькое местечко, но о разящем   
копье даже и не задумался: разве рыцари швыряют копья в принцесс? Он спокойно и   
уверенно пожал протянутую руку и представился:   
\- Хёнджин.   
\- Джисон, - Джисон был самым очаровательным созданием на свете. Ну, после Минхо,   
конечно же. Его улыбка исцеляла деток, больных раком, а дружелюбие, которое он   
источал, не давало начаться третьей мировой. Хёнджин даже забыл, что вроде как должен   
чувствовать себя препогано.   
Джисона Минхо мучает больше всех. Даже Хёнджину на несколько секунд хочется   
встряхнуть Минхо за плечи и крикнуть «Зачем?», так грустно смотрят огромные оленьи   
глаза Джисона, когда Минхо в очередной раз щипает его за бок, до красноты выкручивая   
пальцами кожу. Но потом Минхо заламывает брови и так просительно смотрит в глаза Джисона, наглаживая больное, нежно трётся головой как кот, а Джисон в ту же секунду   
разгоняется до состояния невменяемо-весёлый, слышит шёпот «проверяю, что ты ещё   
здесь».   
Хёнджину казалось, что этим переключателем между весёлым и грустным Джисоном   
можно щёлкать бесконечно, его реакция не ослабевала ни на грамм с каждым разом. Как   
будто ни Минхо, ни Джисону это не надоедало, бесконечное тяни-толкай, ущипни-  
погладь, обожги-подуй, оскорби-приголубь. Но при всём искреннем огорчении Джисона,   
он никогда не обижался на Минхо, пару раз игриво дул губы, но глаза предательски   
выдавали то, что до обиды там как до… Австралии пешком.   
Душка Джисон не оставляет без внимания и Хёнджина, знакомится с ним, от радости   
разве что хвостом не виляет. Потом просительно заглядывает в глаза и рассказывает о   
выступлении в клубе через пару недель. Хёнджин уже не замечает, как растягивает губы в   
ответной улыбке и говорит, что не имеет права пропустить такое зрелище. У Джисона   
радости полные штаны, плевать, что Хёнджина он знает пару часов от силы, он с разбегу   
влетает в Минхо и рассказывает тому, что нашёл нового фаната. Минхо впивается глазами   
в Хёнджина, смотрит настороженно, Хёнджин отвечает как всегда прямым взглядом и   
открыто улыбается.   
Время летит стремительно, Хёнджин даже не проводит дни в ожидании чего-то. Нет,   
зачем, когда его бог всегда с ним? Стоит лишь вдохнуть поглубже, как сразу   
почувствуешь комок горячего внутри, это всё ему. Хёнджин только закрывает и открывает   
глаза, и вот они толпой заходят в битком набитый клуб где-то в подвале. Настоящий   
андерграунд, гиенит про себя Хёнджин. Тут очень накурено, тесно и душно, человеческие   
тела сливаются в какую-то сплошную массу, и это немного пугает Хёнджина. Они   
продираются к бару, прилипая подошвами кроссовок к липкому полу, Хёнджин даже не   
хочет знать, от чего. Там они занимают стратегически верную позицию, откуда хорошо   
видно сцену, а алкоголь в шаговой доступности. До выступления Срирачи было ещё   
время, поэтому они с головой окунулись в местную атмосферу как ныряют сразу с   
головой в холодную речку, чтобы быстрее привыкнуть. Пиво особенно поспособствовало.   
Хёнджин смотрел на Минхо, затаив дыхание. Надеялся, что не слишком заметно   
мысленно облизывает растянутый ворот футболки, провожает глазами капельку пота,   
скользящую по изогнутой шее, задевает серебряную серёжку в маленькой мочке.   
Хёнджин как сквозь туман смотрит на всех остальных, через вату в ушах просачивается   
заливистый смех Минхо. Он на автомате желает ребятам удачи, в груди вибрирует то ли   
от мощных колонок, то ли его собственное сердце пытается вырваться в последний полёт.   
Приходит в себя только от низкого голоса Феликса прямо в ухо и медленно переводит   
взгляд на сцену, куда скоро должны выйти члены пресловутой Срирачи. МС объявляет об   
их появлении, и весь мир приходит в движение. Музыка на удивление сочная и   
доставляющая, парни вознеслись на уровень богов, они как будто с Олимпа сейчас   
вещают восхищённой толпе, готовой приносить жертвы и курить благовония.   
Джисон на сцене сейчас весь такой горячий, у Хёнджина аж дыхание перебивает, и он   
украдкой посматривает на Минхо. А у Минхо такой нежный и горделивый взгляд, как у   
мамочки, чьё бесценное чадо принесло ей поделку из шишек, которая в детсаде первое   
место заняла. Минхо чувствует чужое внимание, скашивает взгляд и опасно суживает глаза, ещё и губы куриной жопкой сжимает, дескать, не дай бог ты кому-нибудь   
расскажешь о том, что у меня есть человеческие чувства, сразу пожалеешь и лучше всех   
поймёшь, что ошибался.   
Джисон тем временем носится по сцене вместе с Банчаном и Чанбином, и всего в нём   
сколько нужно: и агрессии, и игривости, и страсти. Увлекательно наблюдать за   
превращением плюшевого мишки в бога рэпа. Метаморфозы Чанбина и Банчана были   
какими-то менее впечатляющими, в них всегда сквозило что-то такое, заставляющее   
людей оборачиваться, а внутренности сворачиваться в комочек и тянуть вниз.   
Музыка, слова, воздух – всё сливается в одну большую волну и накрывает Хёнджина с   
головой, ему нечем дышать. На долю секунды он бросает взгляд на Минхо, зрачки того   
расширенные как у наркомана, они тёмные и бездонные, засасывающие на ещё большую   
глубину. С кровью оторвавшись от Минхо, Хёнджин понимает, что выступление   
закончилось, и снова тонет в криках поддержки и одобрения.   
Джисон спрыгивает со сцены и проскальзывает сквозь толпу как призрак, чтобы вжаться в   
Минхо. Они целуются, и Хёнджин как загипнотизированный смотрит в широко открытые   
глаза Минхо, ему так плохо, что хорошо, он может заглянуть немножко под кожу своего   
божества. Но Хёнджин был не дурак: он знал, что всё самое вкусное и смачное оседает на   
донышке. Мало просто вскрыть панцирь Минхо, нужно ещё и до самой глубины   
добраться и окунуться в неё, чувствуя божественное просветление. Его придавливает к   
земле, Хёнджин не в состоянии и пальцем пошевельнуть, так велика та сила, что сейчас   
подняла голову и смотрит голодным взглядом.   
На секунду Хёнджину показалось, что он чувствует ещё чей-то внимательный взгляд со   
стороны. Это ощущение помогло разорвать связь с той жуткой хтонью, он повернулся   
направо, но увидел лишь сиреневый затылок Феликса, обнимающего и поздравляющего   
Чанбина.   
После мощного заряда в клубе они идут догоняться домой к Чанбину, который живёт   
ближе всех, ещё и в квартире, где можно в футбол играть, по дороге покупая коробку   
пива.   
Вечно голодные Джисон и Феликс заваривают какое-то жуткое количество коробок с   
раменом и заваливают ими весь стол. Феликс шутливо борется с Чанбином за самое   
стратегически удобное место, проигрывает и в итоге усаживается к тому на колени,   
заставляя задохнуться. Чанбин пошёл красными пятнами, но вовсе не из-за тяжести   
Феликса, тот был худой как глиста и невесомый как солнечный зайчик.   
Джисон набрал полные щёчла лапши и теперь судорожно пытался её заглотнуть,   
становясь похожим на хомяка-переростка. Минхо тут же ткнул ему пальцем под рёбра, но   
Джисон мужественно сдержал всё в себе и лишь быстрее зажевал, становясь ещё больше   
похожим на уморительного грызуна. При виде такой неземной милоты даже   
монстроподобный Минхо смягчался и похихикивал в кулачок, маскируя смешок за   
кашлем. Джисон тут же заботливо похлопал старшенького по спине и вопросительно   
посмотрел тому в глаза. Узрев эту картину надутых щёк и выпученных умильных глаз,   
Минхо не выдержал и покатился ахахахаха ну и морда, Джисон. Джисон ниче не понял, но был очень доволен тем, что смог развеселить Минхо, и продолжил уничтожать   
стратегические запасы хавчика на столе.   
Весь Минхо - это грёбаное произведение искусства, он даже пивную банку держит своими   
изящными пальчиками так, будто он сраная принцесса Диана. А потом ещё так наязвит,   
что жить не захочется, ибо негоже холопам рядом с королевской особой голову   
поднимать, знать своё место надо. Хёнджин считает, что ему позволено чуть больше, чем   
остальным, потому что он не холоп, а рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах для своей   
принцессы. Но в то же время чуть меньше, потому что рыцарям только смотреть   
дозволено, а трогать ни-ни, куда ему своими лапищами.   
Минхо этот взгляд преследует двадцать четыре на семь. Дома, на улице, на работе – везде   
ему чудится, что на него смотрят, что он как на ладони у кого-то. Не спасал ни Джисон,   
ни удвоенное количество работы, ни холодный душ или разрядка в спортзале. Даже во сне   
эти глаза не дают ему покоя. Посреди ночи он просыпается, задыхаясь, весь в поту,   
хватает ртом воздух, а по телу всё ещё скользят чужие фантомные губы, прослеживая   
прожжённую взглядом дорожку. Под боком Джисон что-то бормочет во сне, Минхо   
вздрагивает и идёт в ванную умыться. Тело потряхивает, он подставляет голову под   
холодную струю воды над раковиной, потом поднимает её и смотрит в зеркало. Из   
зеркало на него глядит его наваждение, пухлые губы как всегда растянуты в улыбке,   
родинка под глазом снова завораживает. Минхо медленно поднимает руку и касается   
кончиками пальцев стекла, чертит ими изогнутые линии. Моргает, и на него снова   
смотрит его измождённое отражение – щёки впали, под глазами круги, с мокрых   
встрёпанных волос капли стекают за шиворот. Он усмехается: Хёнджин, что ты сделал,   
приворожил, заколдовал, свёл с ума? Точно, усмехается Минхо и решительно смотрит   
самому себя в глаза, видя в них ответ.   
Через пару дней Хёнджин несколько отстраненно ел жареный рис с кимчи и вслушивался   
в грозу за окном, когда из транса его вывела противная трель дверного звонка. Он ещё с   
минуту позалипал на палочки в своей руке, будто недоумевая, откуда они там взялись и   
поплелся в прихожую. Открыв дверь, он пару секунд разглядывал насквозь мокрого   
Минхо, раздумывая, не начались ли у него глюки после целой недели непрерывного   
мыслительного процесса о сей королевских кровей персоне. Минхо же, воспользовавшись   
секундным ступором Хёнджина, налетел на него, будто подстёгиваемый ветром с улицы,   
и в прыжке прикоснулся к чужим губам. Реакция у Хёнджина всё-таки была неплохая, его   
руки в мгновение обхватили Минхо и прижали ближе, хотя куда уж ещё. Минхо издал   
тихий стон и вслепую ткнулся холодным носом куда-то в хёнджинову щёку. Тот ногой   
захлопнул дверь и потащил вёрткого Минхо вглубь, в тепло. Потому что Минхо дрожал   
как осиновый лист и всё теснее прижимался к такому тёплому большому телу Хёнджина.   
По пути, не слезая с рук Хёнджина, он стащил хлюпающие кроссовки и мокрую куртку,   
оставив на полу некрасивые лужи. Хёнджин усадил их обоих на диван и хотел пойти за   
полотенцем, но Минхо весь скрючился на нём и руки разжимать отказался категорически.   
А руки жили вообще отдельной от Хёнджина жизнью и уже забирались под тяжёлую от   
воды футболку – чтобы согреть, конечно же. Чтобы нагладить столько времени не   
наглаженное, приласкать – не приласканное, залюбить – не залюбленное. Один только   
тоненький хребет этой принцессы, который ничто не может сломить, кроме   
наглаживающих рук, заставляющих изогнуться так, как нормальные люди не гнутся, в каком-то экстазе нежности. Хёнджин чувствует этот изгиб, и его пальцы подрагивают от   
напряжения, бурлящего внутри. Он наконец ловит полубезумный взгляд Минхо, и тот,   
словно загипнотизированный, замирает, даже дыхание, кажется, задерживает. Хёнджин   
как в замедленной съёмке приближает лицо к Минхо и аккуратно собирает губами дождь   
с его щёк. Дождь был холодный и почему-то солёный. Минхо прикрывает глаза и дышит   
через раз, он чувствует, что его вот-вот разорвёт от нежности, которую он определённо не   
заслужил. Но когда получаешь незаслуженное, но столь желаемое, то ощущения   
максимально глубокие и раздирающие. Юркие лапки Минхо уже давным-давно заползли   
под футболку Хёнджина, чтобы пощупать и убедиться в том, что и так видно сквозь ткань   
– что там сплошь твёрдые горячие мышцы, от чужих прикосновений становящиеся ещё   
твёрже и горячее. Минхо казалось удивительным, что влага с его рук не испаряется с   
шипением при первом же прикосновении к этой возмутительно горячей красоте. Что он   
сам не плавится, хотя тут он поспешил с суждениями. Он послушно поднял лапки кверху,   
когда с него содрали мешающую добраться до трепещущей из-за сердечка груди   
футболку, и захлебнулся стоном, когда самые идеальные в мире губы жадно прижались к   
крохотному сосочку. Хёнджин сходил с ума. Сходил с ума от этого восхитительного   
сосочка, от запутавшихся в его волосах ладошек, так бесстыдно ощупывающих его тело,   
от сладких перевздохов-недостонов. Ему казалось, что он в бреду, в горячке, потому что в   
реальности не может быть так хорошо. Он держал Минхо в своих больших ладонях   
осторожно, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться и не смять сей нежный цветочек. А   
цветочек тем временем балдел от такой осторожности, от обжигающих прикосновений на   
боках. Когда Хёнджин большими пальцами пересчитал рёбра, поднимаясь руками снизу   
вверх, Минхо покрылся мурашками и застонал. Хёнджину от этого котячьего стона   
совсем крышу сорвало, он как одержимый огладил языком сначала одну косточку   
ключицы, потом другую, прихватил слегка зубами и тут же получил коготками остро по   
плечам. Язык нырнул во впадинку, задержался ровно настолько, чтобы губами успеть   
прижаться в подобии поцелуя, если бы под ним подразумевалось что-то настолько   
невесомое и в то же время страстное, и поскользил вверх, прослеживая кадык, а потом   
острую линию челюсти. Хёнджин балдел от этих чётких линий и острых углов, из   
которых состоял Минхо. Каждый из них хотелось проследить губами и пальцами, стирая   
их в кровавую кашу. И правильно, ведь разве не принято приносить богам кровавые   
жертвы? Вырывать из груди пылающее сердце и преподносить им на блюдечке с золотой   
каёмочкой, на-ка, покушай свежатинки. Горького Хёнджин, правда, не читал, да и вообще   
в христианстве не разбирался, поэтому понятие жертвы у него было несколько языческое   
и первобытное. А сам идол времени даром не терял и стянул уже надоевшую футболку и с   
Хёнджина, так что теперь к божественному можно было не только руками и губами   
приложиться. Минхо на чужих коленках извивался ужом и умудрялся быть везде и   
облапил своими ручонками уже всего Хёнджина, ни миллиметра необласканного и   
непокарябанного не оставил. Несмотря на всю прелесть с любовью взращиваемых в   
качалке мышц, ему больше нравились волосы, в которые можно было запустить жадные   
лапки и командовать парадом оттуда. Например, потешить захотевшее нежности сердечко   
и поцеловать, наконец, самые чуткие в мире губы. Губы все ожидания оправдали и   
действительно оказались именно такими, какими Минхо представлял их с самой первой   
встречи: ими бы росу на рассвете с лепесточков роз собирать, а не грешить тут с самым   
отъявленным нарушителем заповедей в Сеуле. Целовался Минхо остервенело, его язычок   
был остёр не только на издёвки, но и на плотские наслаждения. Не помогли даже читерские наглаживания позвонков на узкой спинке, а прикосновение к драгоценному   
сосочку сделало ещё яростнее, хотя куда уж ещё-то. Хёнджин всю полученную сучность   
успешно транслировал в нежность и в порыве нахлынувшей смелости опустил ладони на   
священные королевские булочки. Королевская особа в долгу не осталась и потянулась   
сахарными пальчиками к пряжке ремня на хёнджиновых штанах. Стащить с себя такую   
ненужную теперь вещь оказалось непросто, не отлипая друг от друга. Минхо с Хёнджина   
чуть не наебнулся, выполняя чудеса эквилибристики. Но сам Хёнджин руками не только   
жопку мять горазд, придержать даму сердца на коленях он вполне в состоянии. Хёнджин   
чувствовал идеальность Минхо всем телом, если уж их положение мешало оценить его   
глазами. Особенно впечатляли ноги, стройные и сильные, с острыми коленочками –   
которые Минхо так любил пускать в ход – от совершенных и даже изящных пальцев до   
восхитительнейших половиночек, которые из рук не хотелось выпускать никогда. Минхо   
оценил, насколько Хёнджину не хотелось его выпускать и потянулся за забытым на   
журнальном столике кремом для рук. Для этого он изогнулся как заправская гимнастка и,   
не удержавшись, запрокинул голову. У Хёнджина от открывающегося вида перехватило   
дыхание. Беззащитные шея и грудь как у святого Себастьяна дёргано вздымались,   
вставший член мазал живот, а кошачий рот приоткрылся в немом стоне. Будь Хёнджин   
художником, он бы обязательно это изобразил, не зная, что был бы далеко не первым.   
Очнулся от наваждения он, когда получил по лицу тюбиком с кремом. Вобравшие в себя   
притяжение и темноту всех чёрных дыр вселенной глаза Минхо смотрели одновременно   
повелительно и умоляюще. Хёнджин переплёл пальцы правой руки с пальцами Минхо и   
смачно выдавил на них крем. Прочертив жирненькую линию по ягодице, он закружил   
вокруг самого нежненького, заставив изнывающего Минхо начать первым. Когда   
тоненький пальчик исчез внутри, он сильнее откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы лучше   
было видно заламывающего брови Минхо. С указательным пальцем Хёнджина внутри он   
закусил губу остренькими зубами и сильнее впился правой рукой в его плечо. Хёнджин   
балдел от такого Минхо, раскрывающегося перед ним, и от того, как мягко, туго и жадно   
принимались его не менее жадные пальцы. Второй рукой он сжимал маленькую ягодицу,   
поэтому на то, чтобы извиваться и гнуться как акробатка, у Минхо была полная свобода   
действий. Четыре пальца на двоих, и Минхо издал такой стон, что Хёнджин подумал, что   
умер и попал в рай, а это ангелы трубят о скорой встрече с господом. Было так хорошо,   
что аж больно. Минхо куснул его за ухо и незамысловато дал понять, что пора бы уже и к   
более решительным действиям переходить, шевельнув бёдрами. Хёнджин от души   
надеялся, что остатков крема с пальцев, размазанных по члену, хватит, так как был   
совершенно не в состоянии повторять подвиг со вскрыванием тюбика. Мускулы на его   
руках вздулись, когда он, ухватившись за сахарную жопку, приподнял кусавшегося как   
стая диких котов Минхо и стал насаживать на член. Минхо уже не просто стонал, он   
кричал Хёнджину в плечо. Матушка-природа того не обделила, и внутри так   
восхитительно всё распирало, было так горячо, так мокро и хорошо. Хёнджин так нежно и   
крепко сжимал сочные половинки, медленно двигаясь, Минхо казалось, что эта   
здоровенная бандура в такого маленького него ни за что не поместится. С каждым   
миллиметром Минхо дрожал крупнее, зажимая в кулаке хёнджиновы волосы. Из уголка   
рта потекла слюна, глаза распахнулись так, будто он узрел все тайны вселенной. Минхо   
весь извивался, как бы не понимая, чего ему хочется: слезть или насадиться поглубже,   
чтоб до искр перед глазами. Но Хёнджин, падлюка такая, крепко держал большими   
ладонями маленькие ягодички и задавал свой темп, выбивающий из Минхо все связные мысли. Всё оставшееся в приличном обществе говорить не принято, но Минхо никак не   
мог ручаться за то, что говорил сейчас в пьяном угаре любви и желания. Острые коленки   
до синяков сжимали чужие бёдра, загребущие ручки дёргали и ковыряли то тут, то там,   
приоткрытый рот слюнявил плечо. Для Хёнджина эта боль была единственным, что хоть   
как-то держало его в сознании, так что он даже был благодарен. Перед глазами сгорала   
вселенная, а в руках кончался Минхо. Минхо почувствовал чужую ладонь на своём члене:   
Хёнджин как истинный рыцарь и джентльмен решил помочь своей даме сердца, раз уж   
она не в состоянии. То ли от этой заботы, то ли от осознания силы, с которой одной рукой   
Хёнджин продолжал двигать Минхо, он издал самый сладостный звук на свете и кончил,   
успев ровно на сотую долю секунды постичь смысл жизни. Хёнджин, опять же, как   
джентльмен попытался из него выйти и закончить самостоятельно, но Минхо вцепился в   
него как клещ, даром, что лапки после оргазма стали как желе, так что Хёнджин минутой   
позже запачкал его изнутри, о чём раньше не смел и мечтать.   
Минхо, разомлевший и мокрый от пота, спермы, слюней и капель дождя, стекавших в   
первое время с волос, тяжело дышал. Он чувствовал такое небывалое облегчение и   
очищение, как будто вернулся на двадцать восемь лет назад и появился из утробы своей   
матери. Сил не было вообще ни на что, даже нополнять лёгкие кислородом удавалось с   
трудом. Тут он почувствовал, как большие ладони с нежностью гладят его по волосам, и   
по-настоящему расплакался. Не издавая ни единого звука, не хватая ртом воздух, без   
соплей и истерик. Просто слёзы непрерывно лились из глаз, будто всю свою глубину   
Минхо решил выплакать сию секунду. Хёнджин прижал к себе Минхо сильнее и без   
устали гладил мягкие волосы, едва касаясь их, будто они выточены из тончайшего стекла,   
только дунь, и оно раскрошится. Потом он приподнял голову Минхо за подбородок и   
внимательно всмотрелся, запоминая. Добрался-таки до самой мякотки, вот он Минхо, весь   
как на ладони, хотя почему как. Минхо из последних сил смотрит с вызовом: не нравится   
– вали отседова, никто не держит, хотя в глазах всё ещё дрожат слёзы. Хёнджин целует   
его с какой-то щемящей сердечко нежностью, а Минхо отвечает так, будто сейчас весь   
мир сгорит в огне, и это последние секунды его существования. Любовь Хёнджина   
проникла в него, пустила свои корни и угнездилась так, что вырвать её было невозможно,   
она подпитывала самого Минхо, и на этом сухом песчанике внезапно выросло что-то своё.   
Хёнджин всё ещё рыцарь, поэтому он на руках относит сладко обленившуюся принцесску   
в ванную. Но принцесса – это принцесса даже после ночи любви, поэтому при первой же   
возможности он получает холодную струю душа в лицо, берёт самую высокую в своей   
жизни ноту и ретируется за дверь.   
Из ванной Минхо возвращается чистенький, распаренный и розовенький как поросёночек.   
Он переодевается в заботливо предоставленные Хёнджином шмотки и отпинывает того по   
направлению к ванной, дескать, нечего тут своими грязными телесами вонять. Сам   
достаёт ноут и с комфортом устраивается в мягкой кроватке, обернувшись в лёгкое как   
пух одеялко. По возвращении из душа Хёнджин резво устраивает голову на чужих острых   
коленочках, раз уж Минхо вроде как в командировке, и ему надо работать. Сам Минхо как   
будто бы не против, даже запускает одну руку в мягкие волосы Хёнджина и то ли гладит,   
то ли дёргает за них, проверяя, где граница боли и удовольствия. Хёнджина такие   
тонкости не парили, он наслаждался близостью, спокойствием и иллюзией нормальной   
жизни. На мысли о нормальной жизни за волосы дёрнули особенно сильно, но потом просительно загладили по дурной хёнджиновой головушке. Хёнджин так и уснул от   
оглушающего счастья и небывалой лёгкости в груди. Минхо заметил, поставил телефон на   
беззвучный и, не вынимая руки из чужих воздушных волос, продолжил печатать. К двум   
часам ночи он опомнился, тихонько выполз из кровати, размялся, убрал ноутбук, избегая   
смотреть в сторону Хёнджина, настрочил пару сообщений Джисону. Медленно   
повернулся, в груди защемило. Он забрался обратно на кровать и скрючился,   
наклонившись над Хёнджином. Поколебавшись, несмело протянул руку и самыми   
кончиками пальцев провёл по носу. Невесомо коснулся родинки под глазом, прочертил от   
неё линию вниз. Подушечку пальца прижал к нижней губе, слегка оттянул вниз,   
наклонился и даже не поцеловал, а так, дотронулся нежно-нежно, как будто чтобы не   
спугнуть. Вздрогнул, снова вскочил и пошёл выключать свет. В темноте ощупью дополз   
до кровати и залез под одеяло. Не просыпаясь, Хёнджин тут же втянул его в объятия как   
большую плюшевую игрушку, теплотой тела унимая чужую дрожь.   
Утро скалилось серой унылостью за окном и пустой постелью. Хотелось срочно   
избавиться от гадкого ощущения, облепившего всё тело и прижимающего к матрасу.   
Гнусный шум дождя за окном разбавлялся чем-то неуловимым, но приятным.   
На кухне Хёнджин кашеварил под весёлую музычку, двигаясь так, будто ему в трусы   
снега насовали, в порыве экстаза от особенно вставляющих битов. Заметив с утра хмурую   
рожу Минхо, он предусмотрительно убавил звук, чтоб по мозгам не долбало, но   
продолжало жужжать комариком у уха.   
\- Яичницу будешь?   
\- Не хочу, - злобный Минхо был решительно настроен обосрать такое чудесное утро всем   
его окружающим, то есть Хёнджину.   
\- Кофе?   
\- Ну хоть одна светлая мысль.   
Выдув здоровенную кружку кофе, которое он обозвал помоями, и сожрав большую часть   
яичницы из тарелки Хёнджина, Минхо немного подобрел и даже слегка покачивал   
головой в такт музыке, пока Хёнджин жарил ещё одну. Схомячив и вторую порцию   
яишенки Хёнджина, Минхо набрался сил для нового сучного дня и начал домахиваться до   
Хвана:   
\- А на работу тебе не надо?   
\- Так выходной сегодня.   
\- Может, тогда соизволишь сходить за нормальной едой на обед?   
\- Да чё за ней ходить, я и сам нормально готовлю.   
\- Вот это нормально? - Минхо выразительно уставился на тарелку из-под яичницы,   
которую сам же и схрючил.   
\- Что хочешь приготовить могу, - ляпнул Хёнджин и тут же пожалел: глаза Минхо   
коварно загорелись.   
\- Вот прям что хочу?   
\- Мееее ну да, - уже без былой уверенности протянул Хёнджин.   
\- Торт хочу. Чтоб как на картинке. С кремом и клубничкой.   
\- Без проблем, - бедный Хёнджин, никогда не имевший дела с десертами, даже   
почувствовал облегчение и полез в Гугл за рецептом.   
Минхо, знавший о жизни чуть больше, ангельски улыбался. Он как-то присутствовал при   
попытке приготовления тортика незабвенной Срирачей. Даже Банчан, который вроде как   
идеален во всём, под конец матерился, а Джисон с Чанбином чуть не придушили друг   
друга. Получившийся в итоге торт балансировал где-то между сахарной комой и   
несварением желудка.   
Выпроводив Хёнджина за продуктами, предварительно надиктовав целый список фигни,   
Минхо с любопытством проинспектировал квартиру, но ничего компрометирующего там   
не нашёл. Отписавшись Джисону о том, что он в порядке, но всех ненавидит, и какие   
начальники гондоны, он наконец-то засел за ноут. Работа настолько его увлекла, что   
очнулся он, когда Хёнджин уже гремел чем-то на кухне. Минхо заглянул туда и гнусно   
похихикал в кулачок над озадаченным Хёнджином, который пытался понять: один стакан   
муки - это сколько. Стащил со стола пару клубничин и пачку чипсов и отправился   
обратно в комнату. Прислушиваясь периодически к звону посуды и мелодичным воплям в   
очередной раз в чём-то облажавшегося Хёнджина, Минхо даже жалел о том, что не торчит   
сейчас вместе с ним на кухне и не глумится над жалкими попытками сделать ему   
приятненько.   
На вкус торт довольно отвратительный. Крем слишком сладкий, клубника кислая, а   
бисквит похож на подошву тапка - вроде лёгкий, но резиновый. И всё-таки Минхо он   
кажется настолько восхитительным, что ему приходится закашляться, чтобы остановить   
подступающий к горлу комок. Он поносит торт и под несчастным взглядом Хёнджина,   
который весь день на него убил, набивает щёки, давится уже по-настоящему, то есть торт   
говно, но ради тебя я это съем, и смерть моя будет на твоей совести. По-девчачьи дерётся   
с Хёнджином, который в порыве отчаяния решил выкинуть своё неудавшееся творение из   
окна, и заглатывает его скорее огромными кусищами, пока не отобрали. Потом гнусный   
пожиратель торта невинно интересуется:   
\- А это что, весь ужин был?   
И, громко захохотав, предлагает уже испугавшемуся было Хёнджину заказать китайской   
еды.   
Заточив парочку блюд с непроизносимыми названиями, Минхо интересуется, придёт ли   
Хёнджин на день рождения Чанбина через неделю. Хёнджин делает большие глаза и   
интересуется, есть ли у него выбор. Минхо смешливо фыркает и закатывает глаза – ну   
конечно нет.   
В этот раз Чанбин вместо шумной тусовки устраивает скромные посиделки у себя дома   
для самых близких. Они почти ничем не отличаются от их обычных встреч, так что   
Хёнджин чувствует себя спокойно и комфортно. А ещё он неожиданно много общается с   
Джисоном: Банчан с Минхо ведут какой-то серьёзный спор, про Чанбина и Феликса   
говорить нечего – Бини так надрался от счастья, что все пришли, что в состоянии   
нестояния лежит на Феликсе и бормочет в чужую улыбку что-то невразумительное.   
Джисон оказывается неожиданно уютным и ожидаемо весёлым и смешливым. Они   
взахлёб обсуждают последнюю финалку, новые альбомы любимых исполнителей,   
недавние серии аниме, которые оба смотрят. Над шуткой Хёнджина они ржут так громко,   
что Минхо вскидывает голову и смотрит, подняв одну бровь. Хёнджин успокаивающе   
улыбается и тут же поворачивается к Джисону, чтобы окончательно добить его и   
смотреть, как тот вытирает с глаз слёзы от смеха.   
Они выходят на балкон подышать свежим воздухом. Джисон заправляет волосы за ухо и   
замечает удивлённый взгляд Хёнджина на своём запястье.   
\- Чёрт, старая история, за которую мне сейчас ужасно стыдно, - он неловко смеётся и   
натягивает рукав толстовки пониже.   
Хёнджин прерывает неловкое молчание и говорит, что рассказывать вовсе необязательно,   
это всё-таки личное.   
\- Да тут и рассказывать-то особо нечего. – Джисон снова отвернулся и стал неотрывно   
смотреть на звёзды, даже не моргая. - Минхо предложили работать над проектом в США,   
а он отказался, потому что знал, что я не могу поехать с ним. Я… я не хотел его держать и   
решил избавить его от неподъёмной ноши в виде себя. Да и всё равно без Минхо я бы не   
смог. Чёрт, я такой эгоистичный дурак, думал только о себе и своих страданиях, что без   
меня будет лучше. И совсем не думал о том, что Минхо почувствует, когда узнает. Я,   
когда очнулся, увидел его… Блять, никогда больше не повторю той ошибки. Я как будто   
не себя попытался убить, а его, так он выглядел. Он весь трясся, но даже тогда думал обо   
мне и старался не плакать, чтобы меня не расстроить, хотя я видел его опухшие красные   
глаза, - голос Джисона взвивался всё выше и выше, стараясь не сорваться. – Это моё   
напоминание больше никогда так не делать. Но… я правда не живу без него, понимаешь?   
Как представлю, что Минхо нет в моей жизни, то перед глазами только пустота. Вакуум.   
Без него меня нет.   
Хёнджин смотрел Джисону в затылок, Джисон смотрел в ночное небо. Он вздрогнул,   
когда почувствовал большую хёнджинову ладонь на своём плече. Всхлипнул и спрятал   
слёзы у Хёнджина на сердце, не чувствуя, как то разрывается.   
\- И-извини, - бормотал он. – Я вовсе не хотел вот так вот расплакаться. Я просто… просто   
так люблю его. Люблю, люблю, люблю, - он продолжал шептать в каком-то трансе.   
Это ощущение чужой любви накрыло Хёнджина с головой как цунами. Оторвало его от   
земли и заставило потерять чувство ориентации, он оказался беспомощен перед ликом   
ничем не сдерживаемой стихии, закружившей его словно пушинку. Он держал в своих   
объятиях такого неожиданно хрупкого и маленького Джисона и умирал от ощущения   
такого огромного чувства в таком хилом и неприспособленном для этого тельце. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось защитить Джисона от всего на свете. Чей-то мерзкий голосок   
ему нашёптывал, что защищать его нужно было только от самого Хёнджина.   
После того неловкого разговора на балконе Джисон посчитал Хёнджина отличным   
парнем, достойным звания друга. Выпрашивает у Банчана его номерочек и ненавязчиво   
написывает, присылая мемасики или жалуясь на жестокого Минхо. И такой он   
замечательный и классный, что Хёнджин даже почти не испытывает неловкости, когда   
отвечает смайликом или даёт совет, как задобрить дракона в принцессьей шкуре. Они   
выбираются вместе пить кофе, который выпить удаётся только со второй попытки, потому   
что в первый раз Джисон так смешно пошутил, что ржущий как конь Хёнджин уронил   
стаканы. Об этом они Минхо рассказывать не будут, чтобы не давать лишнего повода   
сомневаться в своём интеллектуальном развитии, потому что их и без того достаточно.   
Особенно после того, как Джисон откопал где-то маску-голову коня и таскал её на себе по   
поводу и без. Хёнджин понимает, почему Джисона все так любят и оберегают, он не знает   
ни одного человека из их компании, который бы выбивался из этой схемы.   
И Хёнджин Джисона любит, а как его не любить. Это если тебе в руки сунут крошечного   
щенка, который тут же тебя всего оближет и уставится глазами-пуговицами, ну же, люби   
меня, я ведь тебя люблю за то, что ты рядом со мной, можешь что угодно делать, а я всё   
равно буду тебя любить. И любит же, любит от всей своей щенячьей доброй души и   
помрёт от тоски, если ты от него уйдёшь.   
Джисон такой искренний, что никогда не задумываешься о том, что он чувствует или   
думает, потому что вот оно – на ладони – перед тобой. Это не Минхо, который сладко   
улыбается, а потом откусывает чью-нибудь голову. Нет, Джисон – чистая душа, то же   
думающая и о других. Сидит он грустный – подойди и обними, тогда сразу увидишь   
счастливую улыбку, всю грусть как рукой снимет. Тактильный Джисон до ужаса, нет для   
него ничего лучше обнимашечек и лёгких дружеских чмоков в сладкую щёчку.   
Поэтому когда Джисон приглашает его на день рождения, он не может отказать. Джисону   
вообще отказать невозможно. Как щеночка пнуть, это возможно только если ты полная   
мразота и вообще без души. У Хёнджина душа была, да и животных он любил, хотя   
мразотой чувствовал себя регулярно.   
Хёнджин покупает видеоигру, о которой Джисон болтает последние две недели и делает   
этого ребёнка абсолютно счастливым, когда прямо на пороге всовывает ему в руки   
коробку. Минхо ему улыбается и гладит Джисона по волосам, пока тот обнимает   
Хёнджина. Потом громко извиняется за своего идиота и предлагает впустить уже гостя.   
Хёнджина за руку втягивают в квартиру, и он окунается в водоворот из весёлых громких   
голосов, дружеских объятий, дурацких шуток. Он сидит между Феликсом и Чанбином, а   
это такое опасное сочетание милоты, что ему некогда даже взглянуть на Минхо.   
Они неожиданно пересекаются тет-а-тет на кухне. Неожиданно, потому что оба друг   
друга старательно избегают весь вечер. Минхо замирает как испуганный зверёк и   
Хёнджин оправдывается:   
\- Пиво кончилось, я за ним зашёл.   
\- Ну так бери, раз зашёл, чего встал тогда? – Минхо пытается в стерву как обычно, но   
голос предательски срывается и выдаёт с головой. Хёнджин делает вид, что ничего не   
заметил.   
Он открывает холодильник, достаёт две бутылки и без труда удерживает их за горлышки   
одной рукой. Второй он осторожно, как к дикому животному, тянется к Минхо. Тот   
вздрагивает, когда к самому хрупкому позвоночку на шее, тому, над которым начинается   
линия роста волос и который острее всего прорывает тонкую нежную кожу, прикасаются.   
Но не двигается с места, будто загипнотизированный успокаивающими поглаживаниями   
маленькой косточки. Хёнджин как всегда запредельно осторожный и нежный, не   
позволяет себе и лишнего миллиметра, но ему кажется, что то, что он делает сейчас даже   
интимнее поцелуя. Что этим поглаживанием он достаёт до самого нутра и разговаривает   
посредством ощущений, а не слов. Несколько секунд, и ласка прекратилась: Хёнджин же   
только за пивом зашёл, Минхо тоже здесь ненадолго. После этого минутного свидания на   
кухне Минхо расслабился и растёкся по дивану в обнимочку с Джисоном, обсмеивал   
Чанбина, болтал с Чаном и даже послал парочку нечитаемых взглядов в сторону   
Хёнджина.   
Хёнджин на прощание жмёт Минхо руку и незаметно для остальных проскальзывает   
пальцами под рукав, чтобы снова сделать нежно. С удивлением вместо по обыкновению   
совершенной гладкой кожи он обнаруживает там змеиную чешую. Маскируясь под   
дружеское объятие, Хёнджин исследует любимую лапку и находит там идеально   
ровненькую сеточку следов от ногтей. Минхо по обыкновению суживает глаза и как   
капризная кошка выворачивается из чужих рук. Не смей - произносит одними губами.   
Хёнджин и не думал, Хёнджин только гладит его взглядом по головке, как он один умеет,   
а потом вопит, дескать, Минхо его ударил. Привычный цирк - единственное, что можно   
выставить на всеобщее обозрение, особенно обозрение Джисона, который стоит тут же и   
жаждет своей порции прощальных обнимашек. Потискав плюшевого Джисончика,   
Хёнджин в последний раз стреляет глазами в Минхо и уходит, не заметив, что его выстрел   
поразил как всегда самую суть.   
Они снова тусуются квартире Банчана, снова сигаретный дым и запах пива, снова Джисон   
слишком занят, чтобы прийти. Хёнджин даже не пытается прятать влюблённый взгляд:   
все, кто мог заметить, уже давным-давно заметили, а остальные не видят дальше своего   
носа и не поймут никогда. Он снова лежит на костлявых коленках Чанбина и смотрит   
Минхо как кино. Минхо же радостно плюхается сверху и с миленькой улыбочкой обещает   
раздавить Чанбина в ответ на замечание о жирной жопе и пожелание жрать поменьше, а   
то складочки…   
Хёнджин вообще считает, что Минхо прекрасен со всеми своими складочками, но только   
про себя, потому что о чём вы вообще, Минхо идеален, и ни одной лишней складочки или   
жирочка там, где не надо, у него нет.   
Чанбин просит пощады под активно елозящим на нём своей прекрасной жирной жопкой   
Минхо и признаёт свою ошибку. Хёнджин, тоже попавший под раздачу, только ржёт и   
балдеет от тяжести Минхо на себе.  
Хёнджин почувствовал, что начинает дуреть от дыма, алкоголя, близости тела Минхо и   
возможности незаметно прикоснуться к прекрасному. Он вышел на кухонный балкон   
глотнуть ледяного воздуха, лёгкие съёжились и успокаивающе облепили   
разбушевавшееся сердечко. Дверь тихонько скрипнула, сзади прижались, а чужие руки   
змейками заскользили по груди под футболкой. Погладили там и сям по покрытой   
пупырышками холода коже, источавшей жар, царапнули бусинку сосочка, подёргали за   
волоски блядской дорожки, заставляя задохнуться запретным желанием. Минхо положил   
подбородок ему на плечо и жарко задышал в ухо. После того, как кошачий язычок   
прошёлся по местечку за ухом, а острые зубки цапнули мочку, звякнув серёжкой, он не   
выдержал. Резко развернулся, разрывая чужие объятия, и сам подхватил Минхо под   
наглую задницу. Тот, словно ожидая этого, с готовностью запрыгнул на него,   
зацепившись всеми конечностями как кошка, которая повисает на занавеске. Они   
практически впились друг в друга, так жадно встретились их рты, сталкиваясь губами,   
зубами и языками. Не отлипать друг от друга было гораздо важнее, чем дышать, ведь без   
воздуха можно прожить пару минут, прежде чем мозг умрёт, но без любви нельзя. Минхо   
одну руку запустил в мягкие волосы Хёнджина, будто боялся, что тот куда-то исчезнет, а   
другой обнимал за плечи, от избытка чувств вцепившись в них ногтями. Хёнджин так   
вжимал Минхо в себя, что, казалось, оба давно должны были свалиться от недостатка   
кислорода, но кто бы знал, как ему это было мучительно нужно.   
Сквозь густой туман чувств, повисший между ними, они слышат тихий стук, отскакивают   
в разные концы балкона и смотрят затравленно, как застигнутые на месте преступления   
(хотя почему как). Банчан из кухни смотрит выразительно и показывает пальцем в   
сторону комнаты, а потом крутит им у виска: а если бы зашёл не он, а кто-то другой?   
Минхо гордо отворачивается от Банчана, вызывающе целует Хёнджина ещё раз и   
быстрым шагом возвращается в тепло. Банчан смотрит грустно, но без осуждения. Он как   
мамочка, даже лучше, потому что многие родители отрекаются от ребёнка, их   
разочаровавшего, но Банчан - никогда. Если он тебя принял, то расчлени ты десять   
человек - от тебя не откажутся, только посмотрят с упрёком и помогут спрятать трупы.   
Банчан - ответственный. И Хёнджин понимает, что будет разговор, будут вызывать к его   
благоразумию, но вот уж чего у него ни на грош, так что он несчастно глядит на Чана в   
ответ и просачивается мимо него в комнату, просто сбегая. Ничего хорошего он Чану   
сейчас не скажет. Потом, в принципе, тоже, но если есть возможность избежать его хоть   
ненадолго, то он ей воспользуется. Вышло тупо и опасно, но Хёнджин ничего не мог с   
собой поделать – при виде Минхо мозг отключался. Он был одновременно так близко и   
так далеко, что это сводило с ума.   
Но иногда он был только Хёнджина, когда им удавалось выбраться на какое-то подобие   
свидания, в кино, например, на ночной сеанс.   
Хёнджин обнял Минхо за плечи и после того, как тот снисходительно это   
проигнорировал, расхрабрился и повис. Но Минхо тоже был не пальцем деланный,   
расслабился и утёк как вода из-под рук, Хёнджин не навернулся бы, если бы не был такой   
королевой драмы, но он был, поэтому валялся теперь на земле, а Минхо радостно   
попинывал его кроссовком.   
\- Подними меня.   
\- Ну, я пошел.   
Хёнджин поднялся одним слитным движением - он тоже умел как вода - заметил, как   
Минхо из-за плеча на него посмотрел загоревшимися глазами, но промолчал.   
В кино Минхо тут же сказал, что смотреть здесь нечего, всё одинаково парашно, поэтому   
пускай Хёнджин выбирает на свой вкус, а сам отправился за огромным ведром попкорна.   
Хёнджин купил билеты на последний ряд на какую-то оскароносную драму. Через десять   
минут от начала Минхо объявил, что фильм – говно, закинул ноги на Хёнджина и   
принялся хрустеть попкорном, шлёпая тому по рукам, когда он пытался стащить кусочек.   
В самые напряжённые моменты он гиенисто ржал и незаметно, как он сам думал, шмыгал   
носом. Хёнджин про себя похехекивал и не развеивал эту уверенность, иначе рисковал   
получить по красивенькой шее. Идиллию не развеял даже Банчан, написавший не   
вовремя, спрашивающий, придёт ли он в следующие выходные потусоваться и послушать   
свеженькие треки. Излишне, Хёнджин никогда не упускал возможности побыть с ними,   
ведь его бог тоже будет там.   
Они сидели в банчановой холостяцкой квартире и пили пиво из восхитительно холодных   
запотевших бутылок. После ни к чему не обязывающим разговоров о том о сём Банчан,   
немного помявшись, поинтересовался:   
\- Хёнджин, скажи, тебя всё устраивает?   
\- Ты о чём? – включает дурака Хёнджин.   
\- О том, что у вас с Минхо происходит.   
\- А что у нас с ним происходит? – тупой и ещё тупее.   
\- Хёнджин, я же не слепой, видел вас тогда. Одно дело, когда ты влюбленно на него   
пялишься издалека. Другое – когда происходит то, что происходит. Ты же понимаешь, что   
это не пустяк. Что Джисон и его чёртзнаетсколькилетние отношения с Минхо никуда не   
денутся. – Банчан правда волнуется и хочет помочь. Он всегда был голосом разума среди   
своих друзей. И ему правда не очень понятно, что между ними троими происходит, и   
почему Хёнджин пускает всё на самотёк. – Ты же не думаешь, что он бросит его ради   
тебя?   
\- Он его не любит, - впервые подаёт голос Хёнджин.   
\- О, а ты думаешь, что в этом дело? Он может и не любить. Главное, что любит Джисон. И   
Минхо от этого не откажется. И что, он так и собирается оставить всё это? Будет   
продолжать пытаться усидеть своей крошечной задницей на двух стульях?   
\- Банчан, - тихо заговорил Хёнджин. - Это не твоё дело. И даже не моё. А Минхо.   
\- То есть ты просто дашь ему оставить всё как есть и делать всё, что вздумается?   
Твёрдый взгляд Хёнджина ясно говорил, что да, даст. И ни словом, ни делом, ни взглядом,   
ни даже вздохом не упрекнёт. Банчан с грустью посмотрел на эту баранью упёртость,   
открыл уже рот для новой тирады, но подумал немного и махнул рукой. Что ж, он пытался копнуть там, где не следовало, и увидел то, что увидел. Что Хёнджин как был ослом,   
который, втемяшив себе что-то в голову, не остановится, так им и остался. И в таком   
случае он, Банчан, умывает руки, пусть дальше сами над собой и друг над другом   
издеваются, если им так нравится. Влезешь сейчас – потом ещё виноватым сделают. Но   
Банчану Хёнджина было очень жалко. Сам-то он Минхо знал намного дольше и прекрасно   
представлял, что это за фрукт. И что как бы Хёнджина Минхо ни любил, на самом деле   
больше всех он любит самого себя.   
В неловком напряжённом молчании приходится провести пару часов, пока их компания   
становится больше.   
\- Как там Джисон? – невинно интересуется Чанбин, а Минхо в мгновение перестаёт   
улыбаться и сжимает губы в узкую полоску. Его лицо каменеет, и он ещё больше   
становится похож на мраморную скульптуру с острыми скулами и этим взглядом в   
никуда. Хёнджин млеет.   
\- Отлично. А твоё какое дело? - немедленно крысится Минхо, выпуская ядовитые клыки,   
охраняя как дикая кошка своё дитятко.   
\- Ну так-то он мой друг.   
\- Раз он твой друг, вот напиши ему и спроси, как у него дела. Или соображалки на это не   
хватает?   
\- Да ладно тебе, что ты сучишься, Минхо?   
Банчан искоса поглядывал на разворачивающуюся драму. Он-то знал, чего Минхо   
бесится. Минхо небось думал, что Чан уже всем растрепал, что видел, как они с   
Хёнджином в дёсна лобызались на балконе, и заранее занял оборонительную позицию. Но   
Банчан не дурак - лезть в чужую личную жизнь, тем более так вот на людях - увольте.   
Провести тихонечко разъяснительную беседу - с Хёнджином, конечно, кто вообще в   
трезвом уме и ясной памяти будет пытаться Минхо воспитывать - это можно, но зачем   
раздувать скандал?   
Ситуацию спас умничка Хёнджин   
\- Хён, а Феликс придёт?   
Лицо Чанбина тут же приняло блаженно-туповатое выражение деревенского дурачка - про   
Феликса он мог часами трепаться и не находил в этом ничего предосудительного.   
\- Да, он обещал послушать сегодня мои наметки к новому треку! Ему должно   
понравиться. Я предложил парням назвать трек «Carpe diem», а у Феликса любимый   
фильм «Общество мёртвых поэтов», вы же знаете.   
\- Нет, не знаем, - ядовито шипит Минхо. Хочет сказать что-то ещё, но передумывает и   
садится прямо Хёнджину под бок. Хёнджин задыхается от счастья. Его рука зажата между   
спинкой дивана и чужой худой спиной в футболке, можно незаметно для всех   
наглаживать выступающие позвонки. Он пальцами выписывает никогда не высказанное в три слова, и ему хочется верить, что это заклинание сработает. Магия это или нет, но он   
чувствует, как Минхо успокаивается, обмякает и котёночком сворачивается в клубочек.   
Ни Джисон, ни Феликс так и не приходят, и на Чанбина уже жалко смотреть. Он как   
щеночек в ожидании хозяина уже весь извёлся, хоть и старается не подавать виду, но в   
глазах тоска. Даже Хёнджин, ослеплённый своей любовью, дёрнулся один раз, чтобы   
сказать что-то ободряющее, но в ту же секунду почувствовал, как в бок впиваются   
коготки, и ловит предупреждающий взгляд Минхо. Не нужно жалости, вообще не стоит в   
этом мараться.   
Раздаётся телефонный звонок, Чанбин смотрит на экран мобильника, и его взгляд побитой   
собаки в доли секунды преображается.   
\- Ликс!   
Он резко подрывается с места и уходит на балкон выкурить сигаретку.   
\- Это надолго, - усмехается Минхо прямо в шею Хёнджину.   
Хёнджин краем сознания отмечает, что Банчан куда-то делся, а с кухни доносится слабый   
запах рамёна, они остались одни. В последний момент он успевает уловить движение   
Минхо, когда тот в изнеможении припадает губами к его рту. Его взгляд совершенно   
безумный, как у человека, проведшего несколько дней в пустыне и наткнувшегося на   
источник воды. Губы жадные, а руки изголодавшиеся по объятиям. Он успевает ответить   
на мокрый поцелуй, провести языков по изогнутой шее и прихватить губами серёжку в   
ухе, когда слышит скрип балконной двери. Вновь счастливый Чанбин не замечает ни их   
тяжёлого сбитого дыхания, ни взлохмаченных волос, ни ртов, которые совершенно   
очевидно только что совершали грех прелюбодеяния. Он светится, объясняется за   
Феликса, что того завалили работой в последний момент, поэтому он не смог прийти. Но   
он зайдёт завтра в студию, а Чанбин всё равно собирался там тусоваться. Минхо смотрит   
нечитаемым взглядом, но молчит, только Хёнджин чувствует, как напряглись его кулаки,   
так, что ногти впились в ладони.   
Они снова прячутся в квартире Хёнджина. Она настолько маленькая и настолько его, так   
пропахла им, что Минхо как будто бы внутри Хёнджина. В квартире, где за окнами всё   
время шёл дождь, на кухне шипело на сковородке масло, играла музыка, было так хорошо   
забыть обо всём. Завернуться в огромное белое одеяло на кровати, упасть друг в друга.   
Там не было сомнений, чувства вины и страха, не было боли и разочарования, было   
только очень уютно и нежно. Минхо сразу после сна совершенно беззащитный, поэтому   
такой злющий. Хёнджин фотографирует его с отпечатком подушки на лице,   
встрёпанными волосами и глазами в расфокусе. Потом с воплями огребает за это и   
сражается за телефон, чтобы не дай бог не удалили его сокровище.   
День проходит за мгновение: они едят, смеются, занимаются сексом, много   
разговаривают. Мгновение длится вечность, когда они смотрят или касаются друг друга.   
Валяясь в кровати, обсуждают последний фильм Марвел. Хёнджин делится   
впечатлениями и спрашивает заветное: Марвел или Диси? Минхо кривится и утверждает,   
что всё это мейнстримное говно, а вот Хранители… Хёнджин с сомнением думает о том, что Минхо слишком хорошо разбирается в мейнстримном говне, но благоразумно молчит.   
Минхо сам читает в чужих глазах невысказанный вопрос и отмазывается тем, что   
пришлось через силу посмотреть всё, чтобы с полной осознанностью и уверенностью   
обсирать каждый фильм.   
Посреди ночи Минхо проснулся от сосущего чувства пустоты. Хёнджина в кровати не   
было, поэтому Минхо отправился на его поиски. Искомое он обнаружил на кухне, оно   
стояло враскоряку, опёршись локтями на раковину, в одной руке был телефон, где   
проигрывалось какое-то видео, в другой - кусок пиццы, жир с которого тёк по пальцам и   
неаппетитно капал в слив. Почему-то при виде этого у Минхо защемило что-то в груди,   
тягучая тоска накрыла его с головой. Он долго не решался, но потом подошёл сзади и   
обнял так осторожно, будто был готов к тому, что его сейчас оттолкнут. Почувствовал,   
что на его руку сверху легла чужая и аккуратно сжала, потом большим пальцем Хёнджин   
стал наглаживать нежное местечко на тыльной стороне ладони. Они стоят так целую   
вечность, как бы в трансе, пока намокшая сзади футболка Хёнджина снова не высыхает.   
Они возвращаются в кровать: завтра обоих ждёт работа, пора возвращаться в реальную   
жизнь.   
В обеденный перерыв у Минхо оказывается неожиданный посетитель.   
\- Хён, мне бы с тобой поговорить.   
Минхо несколько озадачен просьбой Феликса – они никогда не были особенно близки,   
даже с Чанбином он был каким-то более открытым. А солнечный мальчик вызывал у него   
не только умиление, как у остальных, но и какую-то настороженность. Он осознавал, что   
милый ребёнок – это не всё, там есть глубина, о которой мало кто имеет настоящее   
представление. Эта неизвестность напрягала, она ставила в положение уязвимости, в   
случае чего идти нужно было вслепую, а Минхо этого не любил.   
Они купили по стаканчику кофе на вынос и бродили по парку, когда Феликс спросил:   
\- Хён, что у тебя с Хёнджином? – Солнышко светило вовсю, вокруг бегали и кричали   
дети, по шее Минхо скользила капелька пота.   
\- А у меня с ним что-то есть? – он не просто включил дурака как Хёнджин, но решил   
выведать, сколько Феликсу известно.   
\- Я знаю, что между вами что-то происходит. Видел, как вы друг на друга смотрите,   
видел, как ты однажды из его квартиры утром выходил.   
\- Да? И что же ты видел? Не скажешь? Нет, конечно. Потому что ни хрена ты не видел и   
ни хрена не знаешь.   
\- Хён, ты же понимаешь, что это нехорошо. Особенно с твоей стороны. Ты очень   
некрасиво поступаешь. А как же Джисон хён? Что с ним будет, если он узнает?   
\- Он ничего не узнает, потому что ничего нет, - Минхо начинал беситься, Феликс лез в   
самое сокровенное.   
\- А Хёнджин хёну каково? Держать всё в тайне, смотреть на вас с Джисон хёном. Даже я   
заметил, что что-то происходит, уверен, Банчан хён тоже. Что, если Джисон хён узнает?   
Зачем ты играешь на два фронта, он ведь любит тебя?   
\- Знаешь, что, святой Феликс? - Минхо сорвался. - Уверен, что можешь читать мне   
нотации? Сам нигде не замарался?   
Феликс выглядел уже не так уверенно, хлопал губёшками как рыбка:   
\- Ннет, о чём ты?   
\- Не ты один смотреть умеешь. Скажи мне, раз уж ты такой честный и замечательный, то   
что же происходит у ВАС с Чанбином? - Минхо вообще-то не такая уж сука. Обычно он   
не бьёт по самому больному, даже если его разозлить, нет, ворошиться в чужих   
болезненных комплексах – это ниже его достоинства. Никогда он Банчану, например, что   
он мог бы лучше, что он не дотягивает, что недостаточно старается, Джисону - что тот   
бесталанный и примазался к Банчану с Чанбином. Нет, он будет шутить про всё   
остальное, но про это - никогда. Феликс же был тёмной лошадкой без видимых уязвимых   
точек, Минхо ткнул пальцем в небо и неожиданно попал. А вот не надо было на него   
давить и загонять в угол, лезть внутрь, не его это дело, пускай теперь почувствует, как   
внутри кто-то ковыряется и самое гнусное достаёт наружу.   
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - нет, серьёзно, строить из себя идиотов – это любимое хобби в их   
компании.   
\- Правда? А мне кажется, что понимаешь. Ты же в курсе, боже, да все в курсе, что Чанбин   
в тебя влюблён. Зачем же ты, такой правильный моралист, даёшь ему надежду? У тебя   
ведь есть девушка, - на шокированный взгляд Феликса он поясняет, - у Банчана, знаешь   
ли, язык без костей, особенно когда он за кого-то волнуется. У тебя есть девушка, её ты   
бросать не собираешься, к тому же ты не голубой. Так зачем ты продолжаешь с ним   
миловаться и давать ему повод думать о большем? Зачем ты так жестоко с ним   
обходишься?   
\- Это... это... прости, но это не твоё дело, хён, - едва слышно пробормотал Феликс, опустив   
голову.   
\- Да ладно? А почему тогда мои отношения с кем-то перестали быть моим личным делом?   
Почему ты можешь в них совать свой нос и читать мне мораль? – Минхо разогнался так в   
своей ярости, что не мог остановиться и говорил всё гаже и гаже. - Думаешь, раз ты мой   
друг, то должен сообщать мне, когда мой моральный компас перестаёт указывать прямо   
на север? Открою тебе великий секрет: нет. Если я не спрашиваю, то это значит, что   
чужое мнение меня не интересует. Тем более от человека, который сам вещает из лужи   
дерьма, в которую сел самостоятельно. Разберись сначала со своей личной жизнью, а   
потом меня поучай.   
Минхо с грохотом выкинул полупустой стаканчик в мусорку и, махнув рукой, пошёл к   
выходу из парка быстрым шагом. Феликс тяжело осел на лавочку, смотря на свой   
остывший кофе, покрывшийся плёночкой. Минхо, сам точно не зная, а только   
предположив, ударил по самому наболевшему и нагноившемуся. Ткнул, как котёнка носом в лужу, в болячку, которая уже сто лет как налилась и ноет, но старательно   
игнорируется, потому что лечить её будет очень долго и напряжно и вообще всё само как-  
нибудь пройдёт.   
***   
Пристанище Банчана маленькое, но очень уютное, там царит атмосфера заботы и добра,   
даже если воняет алкоголем и стоит такая дымовая завеса, что её можно ножом резать.   
Прийти к нему – как приехать в гости к бабуле, которая курит трубку, ругается матом и   
опрокидывает стопки так, что, вздумай ты с ней соревноваться, будешь уже в зюзю, а она   
только начала. Банчан всегда был адекватнее всех, но никто не удивлялся, разве Чан был   
плох хоть в чём-нибудь?   
Хёнджин как всегда на коленях Чанбина, закинувшего руку на что-то ему шептавшего   
Феликса. До Хёнджина доносятся только тихие вибрации его низкого голоса, которые   
убаюкивают. Минхо и Джисон как всегда сидят в обнимку и попинывают по очереди   
Банчана, чтоб не расслаблялся.   
Незабвенная Срирача на днях выпустила целый альбом. Они лениво празднуют, острая   
радость от долгожданного релиза уже прошла, осталась тихая раздувающая щёки   
гордость. Фоном играют треки, Джисон шёпотом объясняет Минхо отсылки, про которые   
тот уже миллион раз слышал, но с нежной улыбкой внимает и не перебивает.   
Минхо горячо и мокро целует Джисона и говорит:   
\- Люблю тебя.   
Банчан смотрит грустно, Феликс – укоризненно, а Хёнджин даже слегка улыбается, его   
улыбка похожа на хруст стекла.   
Броня у Хёнджина всё такая же сверкающая и непробиваемая, хоть и тянет его на дно.

**Author's Note:**

> Я много вложила в эту работу. Настолько много, что её персонажи стали моими крестражами ахах  
> Может, получилось недостаточно развёрнуто, не отрицаю, но так ведь нет предела совершенству. Не стесняйтесь оставлять отзывы, мне очень интересно, что вы увидели в моей работе, что вы думаете обо всех мальчиках. Если вы поймёте всё, что я хотела сказать, обратите внимание на все тонкости (а они есть!) и отсылки (тоже кое-что имеется), то я буду счастлива. А если вы хотите гадость какую-то сказать, то лучше промолчите, ей-богу


End file.
